Secrets
by Poisoned-Tattoo
Summary: BV, takes place in highschool and deals with a forbidden love. AU. Come take a look... Completed
1. Intro

Ok, I know most are saying, OMG SHE'S STARTING ANOTHER ONE!?!? FINISH ONE FIRST!!! Well, to be honest, I'm considering quitting all of them but "All's fair" due to lack of ideas. Anyhoo, they say to write what you know. Unfortunately for me I only know anime, high school, marching band, and other various things. So my little brain started ticking and I thought, "Hey…I can write a B/V high school fic MY STYLE!"  
  
So here we go. Bulma and Vegeta have been dating for about 2 years now. Problem? No one knows. It's all a big secret. More crap to follow. Oh and this takes place on Earth and NO SAIYANS, NAMEKS, ETC! This is obviously A/U and I'm sorry to disappoint you but since my school killed off "Cliques" or whatever, they have none. Got it? Good! Oh, and this takes place in Ohio, USA since it's the only place I've been to for a really long time…*SOB*!  
  
Let's go!  
  
~*~  
  
The morning sun was shining brightly in the sky as the heir to Capsule Corp slept in, ignoring the screeching buzzer telling her to wake up. It started out as a need for a few more seconds of a nice, warm bed but turned into slumber after a minute or so. So now her mother, tired of the annoying contraption, sleepily climbed the steps up to her daughters room. The blonde threw open the doors, her slitted eyes narrowing even more that usual as she took in the scene before her.  
  
There lay Bulma, blue hair a tangle and scattered all over her pillow, eyes tightly shut, mouth slightly ajar and a little trickle of saliva slowly running onto her freshly washed bed sheets. Her little princess.  
  
Well, by this time she had made her way to the side of the bed and smiled down upon her daughter. She really shouldn't disturb her…BUT AN EDUCATION IS IMPORTANT!!! So without further thought or delay, she roughly shook the sleeping beauty from her slumber, and she'd be lying if she said she didn't enjoy the look on Bulma's face when she did.  
  
"Mom," she muttered as she slammed her hand on the alarm clock to deactivate it, "what was that for?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry sweetie, it's just that it's now 6:30 and you have school in less than an hour!"   
  
"CRAP!" With a speed only a girl in trauma can produce, Bulma was speeding around her room trying to get everything in order before jumping into the shower. Her mother, Bunny, went downstairs to make a quick breakfast and go to bed again, muttering happily, "My little girl is a senior!"  
  
Bulma rushed out of the shower and quickly towel dried her hair. Thankfully, she was blessed with hair that didn't frizz or curl when it air dried (Like my hair! My sister hates that about me!). She quickly put on a rim of black eye shadow, eyeliner, and a clear lip gloss after brushing her teeth. Finally, she hopped around the room, throwing on a pair of blue jeans, black boots, and a black Misfits sweater over her red spaghetti strap shirt. She grabbed a hair tie and quickly pulled her hair in a pony tail with her long bangs hanging down her face to beyond her chin.   
  
Running like hell with her book bag and purse in her clutches, she quickly downed her orange juice and bagel and ran out to her car (pick your own damn model, I personally don't care). Speeding off in a trail of dust to her local high school to start her first day of her senior year.  
  
~*~  
  
When Bulma came in, it was 7:15, she had 10 minutes before school started. Just enough time to find her buds. She was looking at her mailed in schedule to find her homeroom when someone grabbed her arm and yanked her into an empty classroom. Before she could register what was happening, she felt someone's lips on her own then just as quickly releasing her. "Vegeta! Oh my God what if somebody saw you or something," she barely breathed as she peeked out the door to see if anyone noticed.   
  
"Calm down woman, this classroom is still vacant for the year, and do you think anyone was really paying any attention to you?"  
  
This was true. Unlike other high schools, this one was really uncaring. There were no cliques or such, you just wore what you wanted, acted like you wanted and you only really communicated with your friends regularly, everyone else only when necessary. It was more like a job than a drama club.   
  
Seeing they were undetected she turned back to him, finally taking in his presence. He was at least two inches taller than her and wearing baggy black pants, a black Dimmu Borgir T shirt and his hair…was…cut. "VEGETA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!?"   
  
He cringed at her shrieking but then smirked, "Cut it dumbass." Indeed the flame was gone and he stood in all his glory with an almost buzz cut (Like what he had in GT). "Don't like it?"  
  
She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair, "Different, but not bad." With that their lips locked, as she pulled away they both looked into each others eyes. "When can we tell them Vegeta?"  
  
"Tell them what?" he joked.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"  
  
He let out an audible sigh. They had debated this for such a long time, he would want to tell then she wouldn't then the next week they'd be vice versa. It had been going on for two long years now. "Woman, you know we can't. It'd be suicide."  
  
This was true. Bulma was heir to Capsule Corp and Vegeta to his fathers company Saiyan Enterprise. There families were bitter rivals and had a major fit over them being friends let alone lovers. Bulma was actually kicked out of her house for a week when she announced they were friends, Vegeta got off easy with a slight beating and speech on "family loyalty." If they announced they were together, well, it wouldn't be good.  
  
Plus, their families didn't even know they were still friends.   
  
"I don't care anymore Vegeta! I just want to tell my friends!"   
  
"You know what will happen. One of the idiots will open their mouths to someone and soon the whole school will know. Eventually some jackass will tell our parents and we'll be up shit creek. Things would complicate if we told."  
  
"I know," she mumbled defeated. "Well, I better get to home room. I'll see you later." A final kiss and the duo separated to begin the first day of their final year.  
  
~*~  
  
Well what you think ya'll?   
  
R&R 


	2. Schedules Not a chapter or important

BULMA  
  
1st - English XII   
  
2nd - Gym   
  
3rd through 5th - study hall   
  
6/7th - Independent Living   
  
8th- Lunch  
  
9/10th- Home Ec  
  
11th- Study Hall  
  
12th- Marching/Symphonic Band   
  
VEGETA  
  
1st - Calculus  
  
2nd- Gym  
  
3rd - Sociology/Psychology  
  
4th-7th - Auto Body  
  
8th - Lunch  
  
9/10th - English XII  
  
11th - Study Hall  
  
12th- Marching/Symphonic Band  
  
GOKU  
  
1st - English XII  
  
2nd - Gym  
  
3rd - Intro to math  
  
4th- 7th -Shop  
  
8th - Lunch  
  
9/10th - Physics  
  
11th - Study Hall  
  
12th- Home Ec  
  
CHI CHI  
  
1st - Calculus  
  
2nd- Gym  
  
3rd- Study Hall  
  
4th/5th- Home Ec  
  
6/7th - Choir  
  
8th- Lunch  
  
9th/10th- English XII  
  
11th- Health  
  
12th -Marching/Symphonic Band  
  
18  
  
1st - English XII   
  
2nd - Gym   
  
3rd - Study Hall  
  
4th-7th - Auto Body  
  
8th- Lunch  
  
9th/10th - Physics  
  
11th - Calculus  
  
12th- Marching/Symphonic Band   
  
KRILLEN  
  
1st - Study Hall  
  
2nd - Gym (noticing a trend?)  
  
3rd - Study Hall  
  
4th -7th - Shop  
  
8th - Lunch  
  
9/10th - English XII  
  
11th- Study Hall  
  
12th - Chemistry  
  
These are the only chars I care about making a schedule for (it's harder than you think to remember your senior class options). 


	3. First Day

Thanks to all my reviewers! I've never had so many for just one chapter! Keep it up!!!  
  
**Is freakin giddy over so many nice reviews she had to start chapter two right away!!**  
  
Homeroom had come and gone without much happenings, in fact, all that did happen was Bulma received yet another copy of her schedule. It seemed a waste of paper being that she was already mailed one, but whatever. Let the school have their kicks.  
  
So she looked over the schedule that would be the rest of her high school career, marking side notes to a few.   
  
1st - English XII required  
  
2nd - Gym required  
  
3rd through 5th - study hall filler  
  
6/7th - Independent Living filler  
  
8th- Lunch  
  
9/10th- Home Ec filler  
  
11th- Study Hall filler  
  
12th- Marching/Symphonic Band required  
  
She smiled, her senior year was pretty easy considering her other years she wasted away in higher courses than necessary, but it was worth it seeing that she didn't have a math class this year or a science (My friend Ashley actually did this. She now only takes English and Art as a required course, the rest are study halls and fillers.) Her senior year would go very nicely.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta was not so lucky. Being put in all required classes and one study hall left him to be a bit pissy. He really regretted lazing through his freshman year now that he saw all his friends only with three of four periods of required.  
  
This would be the only time in his life that he would admit a mistake to himself, that's for sure.  
  
Anyway, he was heading to his first period class of riveting calculus. On the way, he happened to run into our hero Son Goku (*insert applause if needed*)!!! "Hey Vegeta! Golly, another fun year of learning, food, gym, food, friends, food, and…um…"  
  
"Food?" Vegeta mumbled.  
  
"YEAH MAN!" This sudden outburst caused a few freshmen to jump and panic, however the upperclassmen were used to Goku's random antics so they didn't even seem to notice. After the hungry look in his eyes passed, Goku finally turned to his best little buddy (I really need to stop picking on Goku's char, huh?) and did the famous Goku smile, "So, Vegeta."  
  
"What Kakkarot?" Oh yeah, Vegeta was annoyed.  
  
"What classes you got this year?"  
  
Without correcting Goku's grammar, Vegeta ripped out his schedule from his back pocket and threw it at Goku's head. Goku being the karate master like miraculously all the other boys at that school (Catch that sarcasm?), he swiftly caught the little wad of uncertain death before it hit it's target. Unfolding it, he skimmed over, "Aww man, we only got three classes together. Gym, lunch, and study hall!"  
  
"Oh darn," Vegeta once again mumbled as he walked into his classroom, totally ignoring his friend waving goodbye as he took off to English.  
  
~*~  
  
Bulma had just settled into her English seat next to Juu, or as she was infamously called, 18. Why 18 you ask? That's the number of men she had killed in her lifetime.  
  
Just playing.  
  
She was simply called 18 because she was the baby of 18 children. Her family bred like bunnies over the last few years and instead of learning their birth names, Mr. Gero just yelled out numbers. All of her brothers were at college or matured adults already, all except her twin, 17, but I'll get to him later.  
  
Anyhoo, Bulma had just put down her backpack when Goku came running in to be followed by the bell. In stepped Miss Hilker (I love this woman), their teacher for the year. She had short dirty blonde hair and green eyes, looking somewhat nervous being her first year teaching out of college. The 24 year old quickly approached the front of the class, all the girls wondering what the year would hold while the guys, minus the ever so A.D.D. Goku, had little hearts in their eyes. Miss Hilker began her first day of school speech, very uneventful for the class but to see that she cursed, was still in her college attitude, and didn't want to do much with the year then sit back and cruise on by. What do you know, she matched the class. (My teacher, Miss Hilker, is AWESOME!!! She is 24 and already earned her masters!)  
  
Bulma was a bit shocked of her language but smiled it off, this would be an easy year. Goku started to freak out when he heard about something called a senior research paper.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta, on the other hand, was not so lucky. He had discovered he had left his book bag in his car by this time and that he shared his horrible math class with the "harpy" a.k.a. Chi Chi. Not only was his teacher, Mrs. Hare(*flicks her off*), a complete bitch, but she had buckteeth and resembled that of an ugly rabbit. More like a road kill rabbit. Either way she was nasty and he hated her in less than a minute of her speech. Not that that is surprising for Vegeta, but this was a special hate.   
  
So, in true Vegeta-style, he put his head down for the rest of the period while the ever-so-busy Chi Chi wrote down every syllable that escaped the teacher's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
Meantime, Krillen slept through first period study hall. Oh yeah, he was loving this arrangement.  
  
~*~  
  
First period came and went and soon so did all the others (mostly because I don't care about them). Finally it was time for lunch. Ah yes, lunch. The time when friends could come together in harmony for a half hour and talk without worrying about running to their next classroom. Within minutes the group had assembled at their lunch table. The attendees included: Bulma, Chi Chi, 18, Lunch, and Marron (blue haired one, duh). The table next to held Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Krillen, and Yamcha. They would have sat together but a table can only hold so much and the girls really didn't care about what the guys had to talk about nor vice versa. Currently, at the girl table, the discussion was about Bulma.  
  
"Seriously Bulma," Chi Chi started, "you haven't dated anyone since your sophomore year! TWO YEARS, BULMA!"   
  
"Yeah," replied 18, "what's up with that? You're not goin dyke are ya?" She wiggled her eyebrows and got hit with a pretzel from Bulma.  
  
"Yeah right, 18. I just haven't met anyone I like yet. Don't want to waste my time on pathetic losers ya know." She quickly gulped her pop before they could notice the waver of her voice. She was used to this kind of pressure to date from Chi Chi, but 18. Well, 18 never mentioned it before nor seemed to care.   
  
"Look here," Chi Chi replied quickly, "there are a ton of available guys at this school. I mean, look at Tien and Lunch! They used to hate each other and now they've been together for a while."  
  
"Uh, it's been a week, Chi." Chi Chi shot Lunch a look that said 'shut up I'm making a point' before returning to look at Bulma.  
  
"You just can't judge a book by it's cover, B. You need to take a chance. Tell you what. I'm setting you up with Yamcha. You used to go out freshmen year before he moved and now that he's back I don't see why you can't start up again."  
  
"Chi, I…"  
  
"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY! YOU ARE GOING ON A DATE AND THAT'S THAT!"  
  
By this time the whole cafeteria was looking at Chi Chi. It's a shame because they all missed the private look shared between Bulma and Vegeta as Chi Chi made it known how rude the rest of the cafeteria were for intruding in their conversation.  
  
Lunch break had come and gone as well as the students, leaving only Bulma and Vegeta behind for a split second before they, too, left.  
  
~*~  
  
R&R for faster updates! What you think? 


	4. Confrontations

Why didn't anyone tell me I forgot the disclaimers!   
  
I don't own jack *Jack walks away depressed* … or DBZ!  
  
~*~  
  
The next few periods went on schedule then came the one period that each dreaded. BAND!!!  
  
Sure, it was an easy A, but add in the humiliation of the band uniforms (not being in band, the uniforms) and the fact that most assume you're only interested, both friendship and oohlala, with other band members, and, well. It's not worth it.  
  
Now only Bulma, Chi Chi, Vegeta, and 18 were in band (can you picture Goku knowing how to work with any instument…besides the bongos!) and this really cut into the whole gang hanging out a lot. Mostly during the summer and after school, rarely on the weekends. It wasn't even like they could see Goku or Krillen during free time 3rd quarter. Goku was a quarterback and Krillen was an assistant announcer for the game. He only got off for half time shows, which he had to sit through anyway to please 18. Enough of this.  
  
So they are in band room now and putting their instruments together. Bulma held her flute close to herself as she maneuvered to the clarinets where Chi Chi was assembling. 18 was helping her fellow percussionists set up while Vegeta cursed at the stuck mouthpiece in his trumpet, probably from improper storage and not playing all summer. "Hey, Chi, about what you said earlier about Yamcha."  
  
"Hold this," she slammed the unfinished clarinet in Bulma's arms as she put the reed in it's proper place.   
  
"Chi Chi, can you please listen to me."  
  
"I am. You know, I can do more than one thing at a time Bulma. I might not be a genius like you, but I'm not completely below your intellectual level to where I can't listen and put together my instrument."  
  
"I never said you were bel…"  
  
"Look, can we talk later? I really don't want to be late." With that, Chi Chi grabbed her clarinet and put the head piece on, exiting the doors to the main practice room.  
  
Bulma sighed visibly as she offered Vegeta some grease.  
  
~*~  
  
Band had finished, as well as school, and after they put their instruments away the four began to walk to their cars. "Chi, now can I talk to you?"  
  
"Fine but make it quick, I got to get home to change for work."  
  
"Look, I really don't want to see Yamcha anymore. I mean, we dated years ago and I just don't see him like that anymore."  
  
"Alright then, no Yamcha, we'll find someone else. I know at least half of our class so I'll get you another. How about Radditz?"  
  
"Goku's brother?!?"  
  
"See, you already know him."  
  
"Chi Chi, he graduated two years ago. He's going to be 21 soon and I'm not even 18 for another 5 months!"  
  
"Well then, how about his cousin Turles? He's in our grade."  
  
Unable to come up with an excuse fast enough, Chi Chi saw this as her giving in. "Great, he'll pick you up Saturday at 8. BE READY! Bye now." Before Bulma could put a word in, let alone say she didn't even ask him yet, Chi Chi hopped into her jeep and drove off.   
  
"Still can't stand up for yourself to her, eh woman?"   
  
"Shut up Vegeta."  
  
She watched as he slid into the car next to her. "Follow me. We have to talk."  
  
~*~  
  
I know I know, this is short as fuck. Why you ask? Next chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG! Well, not like an essay long, but longer than anything else I've written before. I'm thinking…their convo and skipping to the weekend. Oh, and if you really care about what happens in their classes or seeing anything specific, leave it in your review.   
  
IF YOU LOVE ANIME, REVIEW!!!!!!!!  
  
Cheap trick, but it might work! 


	5. Paranoia

Um, I just realized I forgot to say my disclaimer so… I don't own DBZ. There! I think we all feel better now!  
  
Bulma had followed Vegeta's car all the way out of their county. She thought it a bit ridiculous but that was just how Vegeta was; paranoid. He was going at least twenty over the limit and she could see his lips moving, obviously practicing whatever it was he had to say. Well, either that or just singing to the radio. Nah, he NEVER did that!   
  
She checked the clock. They had been driving for 20 minutes and still showed no sign of slowing down or pulling into some place. She let out a sigh. Gas was too expensive for Vegeta to pull this crap. Eventually, about a half hour later, Vegeta started slowing down and looking around. She looked at the signs and saw they were in Cleveland. Why the hell would he take her to Cleveland just to talk? Oh, right, the paranoia thing. She followed him to a lavish apartment complex. Hell, it looked more like the ritz then an apartment, especially one in Cleveland!   
  
After they parked and such, Vegeta motioned for her to follow him to some apartment building. She followed though trying to look inconspicuous, making Vegeta sweat drop. Leave it to Bulma to kill his rendezvous with horrible acting skills. Anyway, they both walked into the building and took an elevator up to the tenth floor. Upon entering the room, Bulma's mouth hit the floor. "Vegeta, what is all this?"  
  
"This," he started, "is our get away. I thought we should get one seeing as how we can't be together any where else."  
  
"But in Cleveland? Our parents do the most business around here! What if your dad traces this place?"  
  
"Paid in full cash for the next year."  
  
"What if they see us?"   
  
"My father closed his factory here, we only have to worry about your father."  
  
"Still, that's one…"  
  
"Why would his precious daughter be in Cleveland when she has a condo in Akron waiting for her. She goes there 'All the time'." She scowled, her father said that all the time.  
  
"We'll be careful woman. No one will ever know!"   
  
She sighed and walked over to the window, looking out. "I hope your right Vegeta."  
  
A few hours passed and the two were sitting on the sofa playing 500 rummy together. Bulma leaned forward slightly, exposing her cleavage to set down her run. This obviously caught Vegeta's eyes and when Bulma sat back again she noticed this.   
  
Roughly slapping his arm, she jumped off the couch playfully. "VEGETA! You little horn dog! So that's why you bought this place."  
  
Vegeta growled and hit her with a decorative pillow. "Yeah, right woman."  
  
Bulma stuck out her tongue and soon a yelp as Vegeta tackled her to the ground. They wrestled around and eventually it ended with a smirkingVegeta on top of a laughing Bulma. Just like a movie Vegeta lowered his head and captured her lips with his own. It started out slow and sweet, but before he realized what he was doing his hands started sliding from her waist to her thighs. Before anything happened, Bulma grabbed his hand and barely breathed, "Not yet, Vegeta. I want my first to be special." Her eyes pleaded with his. He had no facial expression. True, Vegeta was obviously not a virgin but Bulma was and he respected that. Finally, he smirked and leaned to whisper in her ear.  
  
"If you wish it." Bulma smiled delightfully as he continued kiss her tenderly once again, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Sorry, I know I promised a long chapter with the weekend involved, but due to ffnet being the way it is and my account messing up, you gotta take what you can. Yes, that's right, Bulma and Vegeta haven't had sex yet! I won't have them just jump into bed together so easily. Lemons in the future? …I dunno…we'll find out.   
  
Next chapter will prolly be after graduation! THEN I HAVE THE WHOLE SUMMER TO WRITE!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Convos and Clubs

Right now my ideas are running at full speed so my A/N will be at the end. I don't own any brand named items let alone dbz! (To other authors, does your spell check go crazy on Chi Chi's name like mine does?) Oh and I'll be leaving all my little comments out of the story, because it does distract. Thank you for pointing that out! But seriously, I hated describing what the crew looked like at the club, so from next chapter on, use your own damn imagination! This is the only time I'll let you see what I consider "attractive." 18 is wearing what I wore to the last club I went to, haha!!!!!!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The clocks chimed six times as Bulma pulled her car into the Mau residence. Their relationship was something that most of the school never did understand. Here Chi Chi was, best friend of THE Bulma Briefs, and dirt poor. She dressed only in home made garments or second hand clothes from "The Village," cooked her own food from a personal garden, and depended on friends to drive her around, yet she was always happy. It always made Bulma feel artificial when she thought about it. Bulma shopped only at the best places, drove the best cars, and had hundreds of personal chefs waiting on hand and foot every hour. Well, at least Chi Chi didn't care about or envy Bulma's high life style. Bulma had enough problems with people lying to get her wealth. That's why she liked Chi Chi, she was simple and happy the way she was.  
  
Plus, she was a bomb chef!  
  
Bulma was finally inside the house and sitting on the bed watching her friend dig through random clothes for their club date tonight. Finally, she whispered, "How do you see me?"  
  
Chi Chi stopped rummaging and turned around, "What?"  
  
"What kind of person am I?"  
  
Chi Chi gave her an odd look and sat down beside her, "Why would you ask me that?"  
  
Dropping her head, she replied only with a shrug. Chi Chi's expression softened as she put her arm around her best friend. "You really want to know, huh?" A simple nod was her answer. "Alright then, I see a beautiful and caring person. Someone who would do anything for her friends and family. I see a girl who knows things from equations to what purse matches which shoes. I see a woman who would never cheat, steal, or lie. I see your honesty." Bulma winced at that but Chi Chi didn't notice as she started to stand and pace the room, like she was on a super mission to cheer up her friend. "I see what every woman wants to be! I see…"  
  
"Ok Chi Chi, I get it," Bulma cut off with a short chuckle that quickly turned into a frown.  
  
"Bulma, what is wrong with you lately? I mean, you've been depressed for as long as I can remember. You can tell me."  
  
"Nothing is wrong Chi, I'm just…forget it. Lets get ready for the club!" She ended with a quick jump off her friends bed and straight line to the door, only to stop when Chi Chi's voice stopped her.  
  
"Bulma…you wouldn't hide anything from me, right? I mean, we've been friends since we were tots."  
  
Bulma ran her hands on the door frame and was silent for a few seconds. She finally left, leaving a very unconvinced Chi Chi with a quick, "Of course not."  
  
The time was 11 pm and the destination was "Screwy Lewey's." The girls, consisting of Bulma, Chi Chi, Marron, 18, and Launch, all climbed out of Bulma's car. Each were dressed in their own special outfits for the night as well as make up. Bulma wore her hair down, the blue locks curled at the tips that reached her middle back and her bangs curled perfectly. She wore a black leather tube top that showed off her toned stomach and enough cleavage to entice any man to her side. She finished it off with a jean mini skirt, large black hoop earrings, kohl eyeliner, and black heels.  
  
Chi Chi was looking lovely in a vintage brown skirt that bellowed out when she moved and a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her raven hair was down completely and a bunch of tiny braids were scattered throughout. She wore simple flip flops, dangly bracelets, and feather earrings. Her eyes were lightly lined with brown and on her lips a clear lip gloss.   
  
Marron and Launch are unimportant to the author and frankly only there for space. Marron just dressed up sluttish while Launch wore jeans and a tube top. The author will now hide from angry Marron and Launch fans.  
  
18 was dressed in a pair of tight blue jeans and black pumps. Her shirt was black with a neon green stripe going from her left shoulder to her right torso. The right sleeve reached her finger tips but was cut from her shoulder to the end, letting the material just flow as it wished. The left sleeve was just a braided spaghetti strap of neon green and black. She wore a dog collar and green glow stick earrings. Her makeup was kohl liner around her lids and a sparkling green eye shadow with a simple lip gloss to accent her mouth. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail with two strands left down to outline her face.  
  
They walked to the club, paid, and got in to see the guys (Goku, Vegeta, Krillen, Yamcha, 17, Turles, & Tien). They all looked fine in their outfits and such. First Chi Chi latched onto Goku laughing as he spun her around, her skirt lightly floating with her. Vegeta scoffed, "What the hell are you wearing wench? This is a club, not Woodstock." Chi Chi flared up but quickly brushed it off when Goku muttered how sexy he thought she was. They quickly left the group to get on the dance floor, but not without Chi Chi shoving Bulma towards Turles.   
  
'Damn it, I forgot to have Chi Chi cancel this. Why did I have to get all mopey?' Bulma inwardly slapped herself a dozen times and smiled at Turles at the same time. By now the rest of the gang had attended to the dance floor, Vegeta too as Marron practically dragged him. "Hello Turles."  
  
"Bulma! Wow, you've grown since I've seen you last! How long has it been?"  
  
"Since seventh grade I believe. You moved away, remember?" She joked, extremely uncomfortable by the situation. She could almost feel Vegeta's eyes burning into her neck by now. "What are you doing back here?"  
  
"Oh my father was promoted again and we had to move back to this office. I'll even be enrolled at your high school this coming Tuesday!" He grinned to her as he stepped closer, "So I suppose I'll be seeing a lot of you."  
  
Bulma let a nervous laugh escape as she backed up, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
Not noticing this, Turles leaned closer, "You're very beautiful tonight. I can't help myself." He slowly leaned in to kiss a shell shocked Bulma when he was suddenly sent flying across the room. The music quickly ended as everyone in the club looked at an extremely pissed off Vegeta, whose arm was still extended from his previous attack.  
  
His eyes were still twitching as he yelled out for all to hear, "NO ONE TOUCHES MY WOMAN!"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well I guess the secrets out now! Hmm, I wonder if doing that in a public place was the best idea? Haha! Ahh…toodles for now! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	7. Found Out

Joelie the Messenger of Death- 100% agree with you. How else would us girlies know they care?  
  
Shades of Crimson- . YAY!! I always wait for your reviews (mostly cuz they make me feel special) and this one had me smiling! I'm sooo happy you liked that one sentence, I rewrote it three times to get it to sound like that….wow, that was a bad sentence right there! I hate that I joined the whole "Marron's a hoe" thing but I mean, honestly there are not that many women in DBZ so I had to pick up a few chars. Plus, I don't like her! Hehe!   
  
Kaity % mT96- Thank you!   
  
Demon lost in Darkness- DINA!!!!!! Mad huggle What's up!? I'm glad you like this chappie! I still want you to beta for me but I lost your email, so get in touch with me girl! As for Marron…I agree LOL!!!  
  
MAD SMILE Thanks for reviewing, it seriously made me wanna update faster since they are positive!! Also, I've been "informed" that this fic reminds someone of a different fic they read. Well, if you know me, ya know that I like to do story lines that I've never read before. I figure, "If I can't find it, I wanna make it appear." I have a weird imagination, this time being a B/V "Been together, stay together" kinda thing. Also, THIS IS THE FIRST STORY THAT I ACTUALLY PLANNED ALL THE WAY THROUGH SO THERE'S NO WAY I CAN GET A MENTAL BLOCK!!!!!!!!! YESSSSSS!!!!!!! LOL! Anyhoo, if anyone else thinks that this is a copy or something, hook me up with that other fan fiction because I'd like to see that for myself (OK, and I've always wanted to see a fic like this). So, onto the next chappie!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Bulma did not know what was worse; the absolute silence and gawking from the people she didn't even know or the stares radiating from all of her friends direction. What hurt the worst was the heart breaking look in Chi Chi's eyes. How ironic this should happen the night Bulma swore she was not keeping anything from her long time best friend.   
  
She had heard the expression "deafening silence" but only now did she truly understand what that meant. Bulma quickly shut her eyes only to hear her heartbeat ten times louder. It was as if time stopped only everyone could still judge her and what happened. When her eyes opened again she saw Turles picking himself up and slowly make his way to Vegeta. She saw the newly gathered crowed mouthing "Fight, Fight, Fight" but still couldn't hear a sound.  
  
The thickness in the air was enough to make her head explode.  
  
She watched through expressionless eyes as Turles threw his first punch, contacting with Vegeta's right cheek. She knew from Vegeta's smirk that he had obviously taunted Turles to do it. Vegeta then proceeded with a fast uppercut and kick to the stomach, sending Turles back a few steps. Now it was all out war as they randomly started to pound each other, blocking only a few punches here and there. However, before there was an outcome three security gaurds ran over to separate them, two on Vegeta and one on Turles. Not so surprisingly, more security gaurds arrived to kindly escort the two outside, much to the displeasure of the audience.   
  
Less than seconds later Bulma was surrounded by her friends. It was then that the silence popped like a delicate bubble only to be replaced with magnification. It seemed everyone was yelling at her, all demanding at once to know what the hell was going on. She was like a fly in the middle of an overcrowded web. The posse had unconsciously formed a circle around her. It was like they were using all of her air! It was then that she began panicking. Her fathers employees were everywhere as well as Vegeta's. What if they were seen? Her father would kick her out in a New York minute, but Vegeta's father. That was far worse.  
  
Time was running out. Vegeta was getting further and further away and her friends continued to scream at her, regardless of her dazed appearance. Without a second thought, she roughly plowed threw them, unceremoniously knocking over Chi Chi who quickly fell on her side. That didn't matter, she needed to escape.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
By now Vegeta was kicking himself as he was personally escorted to his car. How could he have been so stupid? Now all the world would know and his father…he didn't even want to touch that. 'What the fuck was I thinking?' was the main question of the night. When he finally was seated in his car he heard a feminine voice call for him. Slowly looking up he saw Bulma run towards her car, followed by numerous reporter vehicles. So there was a spy there tonight. 'Fuck, from the looks of it it's from my father's branch.'  
  
Now two thoughts ran threw Vegeta's head. One, he could let her in and admit to the world that this was the girl he…cared for…and just face the consequences. Or two, he could just drive away and blame it on a myth started by one man to ruin his reputation. He sat there, watching his brake light when he slowly looked up into Bulma's bright blue eyes.  
  
He unlocked the door.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
They had been driving for an hour in silence, both deciding going home tonight would be the biggest mistake of their lives. Luckily, Bulma always carried capsules for random shit on her so they could just go to the apartment tonight to hide out. They would have enough food for a month, though he seriously doubted they'd hide out that long, mostly because of school. The duo finally arrived at the apartment at 4 am, though Bulma had already passed out in the passenger seat. Ever so quietly, Vegeta carried her up to their suite, making sure to grab her purse. Eventually he had her laid on the unfurnished floor and looked into her purse to find the capsules. Strangely he found one full box labeled "Affair Apt. Furnishings" Only quirking an eyebrow at the label, he opened up the box to see different capsules. Bed, vanity/makeup, sofa, clothes/dresser, stocked refrigerator, games/entertainment…etc. He quickly furnished the room, the bed first so she could sleep while he did so.   
  
Finally finished, he climbed into bed with her to sleep. They could talk tomorrow.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up to see Vegeta digging through the fridge. She smiled weakly but groaned when she remembered last night. She watched as he stood away from the door to see her awake, a cigarette dangling loosely from his lips, usually a key sign that he was stressed. "Morning Vegeta."  
  
"Good morning yourself. Would you like some breakfast?"  
  
She stood up and stretched, "What's in there?"  
  
"Lemon ice tea, Key Lime Pie, hot dogs, wip cream…"   
  
"For breakfast?"  
  
"Some people do that ya know. It's not that weird." (coughinuendocough)   
  
"Hmm..how about you grab me a few lemons and I'll make us some lemonade." Bulma suggested.  
  
Vegeta nodded as he also grabbed some bagels, "Sounds good to me."  
  
"Great, and after that we really need to talk."  
  
A silent agreement passed between the two of them as Vegeta grabbed the much desired lemons.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I do believe this is a new record on updating quickly for me! I'm thinking about starting up a mailing list for just this story. Just give me in a review your screen name and I'll only email you when this story is updated! 


	8. Short and Sweet

Ok, I'm back with the next chappie. I know it took me a while, but I was busy! DEAL WITH IT hyperventilates Ok then. WELP, I decided to talk to my reviewers again, before I start so MUAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!  
  
HERE WE GO!  
  
GOHAN'SWOMAN - Mad Blush Hunt me down eh? Well I have to warn you I am the master of camouflage! Hides behind twigs muahaha!  
  
Demon lost in Darkness- huggle I found you again! Thanks so much for being my beta! You've been with me since Winter Wonderland! You are definitely my number one reviewer!  
  
trunksvegetafrodo- You know, I always see your review on every fan fic I read. I think we have similar tastes or are just really bored.   
  
VeryShortMidget- You shall soon find out!   
  
MT96- SIGN UP SOON DAMMIT!! LOL, just playing!  
  
Shades of Crimson- Second mad huggle Your review seriously made me blush. I was like, "I'm a good author!" repeatedly. LOL! poke And you're a good author too, seriously. Your stories are definitely my favs! UPDATE WENCH!!!   
  
Kaity- done and done!  
  
Joelie the Messenger of Death & Kuni W. Brood - Thank you so much for reviewing! And I'm glad someone else has my weird taste in breakfast foods! .   
  
I've noticed that this is the first time I've posted this story before 3 a.m. WEIRD!  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 8!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So what are we going to do, Vegeta?"  
  
He shrugged, "Hell if I know. We can skip school, but only for a few days. We could leave state, but what the hell would happen to our future?"  
  
"We could pretend that it didn't happen. Call all those people liars trying to start a rumor! Media influence!"  
  
"And the security tapes? No one would believe us, especially our parents." He drooped his shoulders as he paced the kitchen, a beer bottle in one hand and sandwich in the other. Bulma sat on the stool in front of the island, a little fruit salad in front of her with a glass of water. Her hair was unbrushed and her eyes red from crying last night. Vegeta slowly made his way to sit next to her, taking her chin in his hands so she would have to face him. "Listen, I'm sure you remember what happened when we told our parents about our friendship. I can't even imagine what is going to happen when they find out about us. You already know we are front page news right now." He let out a sigh and released her chin, "We're screwed."  
  
She quickly shook her head, "No, we can't be. I mean, yeah, our parents flipped but that was two years ago. My father might have changed his view point! I mean, he has become more of a family man!"  
  
"Even so, think of my father. He's worse now ten fold. We have to come to a decision now. Do we end this or not? Tell me now, Bulma." Her eyes widened as she heard him use her name for the first time.   
  
"You lay this all on me?"  
  
He leaned to her, laying his arms on her lap, his head down. "You were always the smart one," he mumbled. She laughed, only Vegeta would be a smart ass at a time like this.  
  
She picked up his chin with her pointer finger, "Why would I end it?" She smiled as he leaned in to sweetly kiss her lips. "It's all I have left."  
  
"Excellent. I think we should be alright then."  
  
"You know, this sort of makes me feel like Romeo and Juliet," she joked before he leaned in to kiss her again.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two men sat in a plush office building, at least on the 35th floor. The room was completely black, with red trimmings. The floor was a slick marble with white swirls in it. Obviously the man who owned it was very well off. One of the men was dressed in a black, silk suit while the other in stained jeans and a white wife beater with a button up Hawaiian shirt barely covering it. The latter sitting opposite of the desk, one leg casually crossing the other in typical male fashion. The other, obviously the owner of the place, sat in a large, red furnished chair. He leaned across his desk, hands folded as he put his weight on them. "Now Mr. Versetti, you know why I called you here?"  
  
"I think so Mr. Ouiji, need to off somebody I presume?"  
  
Vegeta Sr. let an evil smirk grace his face, "Exactly." He quickly unfolded a newspaper and threw it before the man. On the front page was his son and Bulma obviously trying to outrun the press in his car. "I presume you know who this is," he stated darkly while pointing to Bulma.   
  
"That's the Briefs girl. You want me to off someone of her status. It's gonna cost ya Vegeta."  
  
"I figured. How much?"  
  
"At least 5 mil. Gotta lot of cover up to do, she is a celebrity."   
  
"Petty cash…but I like to make sure a job well done is a job well done. I will pay you one million now, the rest when you bring me proof of her death. Lets say, not a finger, those are easy to imitate. Ah, yes. Bring me her head on a silver platter. Not very original, but it will have to do." He finished with a sinister chuckle. "Now get going, Nappa will escort you to the vault.  
  
Versetti nodded and stood, shaking Vegeta Sr.'s hand, "Pleasure doing business with you sir."   
  
"Pleasure is all mine. Remember now, bring me the head of that little bitch."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	9. Dear Diary

DISCLAIMER: Don't own it!  
  
Dear Diary,

Well, it finally happened. Vegeta and I have been out in the public eye for a few days now.

Tomorrow is Monday, the first dreaded day of school. I wonder what everyone else thinks will

happen. Actually, nix that. No one but Vegeta, myself, and the gang understand why this is so

frightening. All those damned reporters probably just think we want a private love affair for the

sake of privacy. HA! I was very public about Yamcha, where the hell do they get off

thinking...oh fuck it all. As you can see, I'm not sure what to do to fix this. I guess I'm in the

"regret stage" Vegeta warned me about. I keep saying "Oh well, can't look back!" but I still

wonder how happy I'd be right now if I never met Vegeta. I must not think of that any longer.

Anyway, today was so v. complicated. First, we had to pay five dollars for a newspaper (35

cents for the paper, the rest on hamburgers for Goku to do the deed). When he showed up, he

brought Chi Chi with him. Sure, we hugged and all, but I could tell she was distant. I guess I now

understand what people mean by Chi Chi being cold. Anyway, after that we all sat down in the

living room and contemplated our future. Goku suggested we just run away and start a new life,

get married, pop out babies, and die so happily in love. I had to remind him 1) Not out of

Highschool quite yet, 2) Not popping out babies til atleast middle 20's, giving us a few years to

be on the run, 3) Running away never solved anything, and 4) Despite it all, I do love my mum.

Chi Chi suggested we pretend we broke up because we saw how horrible the press was. I set

that straight with how worse the press is over breakups (i.e. Yamcha and my breakup) not to

mention Vegeta's father would have to see Vegeta kill me before he believes such a thing. With

no more ideas, we find ourselves completely screwed.

We offered Chi Chi and Goku the guest room for the night and they politely declined, deciding

that we still had a lot to talk about. So with a heavy heart, we sent them on their way (I must

remember to beg for Chi Chi's forgiveness later!). Now, dear diary, I must go as spoken

boyfriend is reading over own shoulder.

Yours,

Bulma

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------

Bulma quickly slapped Vegeta with a pillow, laughing as she tucked her diary away as he sat

dazed for a moment. "You so deserved that Vegetable boy."

"Shut up Bloomers!" "Hmph, see if I do anything for you!" she said with a wink.

"Get back here," he growled playfully, grabbing Bulma to his body while she squeled delightfully.

He pressed her to the couch and started kissing her neck while running his fingers down her

sides. Bulma was gasping for air by now, thankfully though, Vegeta stopped and looked at her in

the eyes. There was a moment of silence after Bulma calmed down. Vegeta leaned down slowly

and captured her lips in his own in a small chaste kiss. When he raised his head back up, he was

snapped out of his state by Bulma saying those three little words.

"Vegeta, I'm ready."

-

HAHAHAHAA!!!!! CLIFFY!!!!! Next chapter, lemon?!?! (though I am seriously scared of the

turnout as I have never wrote one before) To all my reviewers! THANKS!!!!!! (I couldn't reply

due to this being one of five things I have to finish tonight)

Yes, yes it's short. Then again, the story is sadly almost to a conclusion. And for those who IM'd

me and wanted to know...Mr. and Mrs. Briefs reaction will be posted near the end of the next

chapter. One of which will take me a while longer to update because it will be a LONG chapter

(thus, I need to spend a few days on it!)

Oh, and I know the spacing sucks in this chapter, but I'm too lazy to fix it!


	10. Beautiful Confessions

Alright, I have just a few comments to make.

1) I am sick, and I mean SICK so please let me slide a little bit this chapter. I might ramble as I tend to do when I have the flu.

2) I know I promised a lemon, but let me put it this way : I'm a virgin who's only view on sex is from books, porn (funny shit), school, hentai (tentacles hahaha), and the horror stories from friends. Because of this, you are all pretty much screwed over on reading a wild and crazy lemon. Why? I wrote one, gave it to my friend Erin who pretty much told me I was a good author but apparently I have high and unrealistic expectations. So, as for the lemon, use your own dirty little minds because I'm starting off with the day after. If it makes you feel better, you can always offer to write one for me and I'll put it in. To make it up to you, this is going to be a long chapter whether I like it or not!

3) Yes, the story is almost over, and after it's finished I will complete Goku goes to Ohio and possibly retire. I'm not exactly a big author like Camaro so I doubt anyone will miss me lol.

Alright, thank you previous reviewers! I love seeing my little mailbox filled with reviewer alerts. I read, giggle, drive my roommie insane. You know how it goes! Oh and one last thing. I'm in college now so my updates will be kinda spaced out and why I haven't updated in forever. So here's the next chapter. I think there are two or three left...

-----------------------

Bulma stretched her exhausted body, letting out a soft yawn. Feeling extremely worn out, she guessed she had only slept only a few hours, but looking to the clock shining 3 p.m. she calculated it to be more than 12. Looking next to her she saw the bed was empty dampening her eagerness for pillow talk or a conformation of some type. 'Yeah, but Vegeta has done this before. He probably never stayed around' she thought.

Lifting herself out of bed, she felt the tale tell sting between her legs signaling her that last night really did happen. "Damn it Vegeta, you could have been more gentle."

"But what fun is that?" She swore she could even hear the smirk playing on his face. She turned her head to watch him walk up to her, sitting on his knees before her. "How are you feeling?"

"Uh, fine," Vegeta smirked at the blush starting to rise to her cheeks. He tucked her hair behind her ears and kissed her forehead gently before ushering her into the shower, with him in tow.

-----------------------

A few hours later, a very relaxed Vegeta and Bulma sat before the television set, watching the 6:00 news. It was the usual murders, scandals, and such until they watched Bulma's mother pop on the screen.

"In later news, Bunni Briefs, wife of Dr. Theodore Briefs, founder of Capsule Corporation, has suffered a massive heart attack. She has been flown to..."

"Bulma!" Vegeta shouted as he shook the now unconscious girl.

-----------------------------

"Did you see the news report?"

"Yes, Master Vegeta."

"Good, call Mr. Versetti for me. Tell him it's now or never."

"Right away sir."

-----------------------------

Bulma had finally come to to see Vegeta standing over her with the most concerned face she had ever seen, including her mom. "Oh god, Mom!" She bolted up and ran around, throwing on clothes every which way, including mismatching shoes and two sweaters. "Vegeta, hurry up, my mom is in the hospital! We have to get to her!"

"Woman calm down."

"If we take the highway we'll get there faster!" She mumbled quickly as she continued to pace the room.

"Woman." God he was trying to keep patient with her.

"Come on, Vegeta! Why aren't you getting ready?" She finally insisted, looking up to him with estranged eyes.

"BULMA SIT DOWN!" There was a silence as Bulma finally stopped pacing around the room and flopped onto the couch to cry.

Vegeta drew in a deep breath and sat next to her, letting her cry onto his lap. Being completely out of character, he began to comfortingly stroke her hair as she sobbed out all of her frustrations from the last few years. When she finished she looked up to him, "Vegeta, I have to see her. We have to end this stupid argument. What's the worst that could happen to us? We get kicked out? Well then that isn't the kind of family I want to be with anyway."

She quickly sat up and he pulled her onto his lap, allowing her to continue. "Think about it, with my scientific knowledge combined with your business skills we could have a business that would force both of our fathers corporations out of business. We could have a life, Vegeta. A family..." She quieted down a bit, realizing she was about to say the one thing she held from him for what felt like forever. "Vegeta, I love you, and I want to spend my life with you."

Vegeta smirked, though inside he was nervous, "Are you proposing to me?"

She laughed at how uncomfortable he must feel, "Not really, but in a way, yes. Vegeta, I love you."

He nodded and furrowed his brows, "You know how hard this is for me so only expect this just this once. I love you too." Their lips met once again for the most amazing kiss either had ever experienced. He quickly scooped her up, making her giggle excitedly as he led her, yet again, into the bedroom.

---------------------

After they finished consummating their love, both hopped into Vegeta's car and drove towards the hospital where Bulma's mom was located. Though still happy over what happened between her and Vegeta and despite the anger she held for her parents because of their hate of the man she loved, Bulma was still a nervous wreck over her extremely perky mother suddenly having a heart attack.

"It just doesn't seem right, Vegeta. My mom is an extremely healthy person. She would never have let this happen to herself."

"Woman, you can't control when your body shuts down at certain times."

"Yeah, I know," she mumbled, "but come on, Vegeta. You've seen my mom, she's active and a heart attack?"

"She could have over worked herself," he reasoned.

"It just sounds fishy to me." She looked at the map, "Have you ever heard of Dende's Healing Hospital?"

"No. Maybe it's just exclusive or something."

"Yeah, but this is all kinda weird."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Come on now, it was on the news."

Bulma sighed and leaned back, "Alright then. You're probably right. I'm just kinda, well, you know."

"Edgy?" he guessed.

"Well it is our first time out since the incident."

He let out a genuine laugh, shocking Bulma almost into hysterics. "Is that what we are calling it now? The "Incident." Dende, woman, you make everything into a soap opera."

Sticking out her tongue, she ignored his further teasing and prodding by averting her attention to outside the window.

--------------------------

FOUR FRICKIN PAGES. ARE YOU HAPPY!?!??

Lol, well, next chapter will be coming out real soon, I promise. Atleast sometime this week or next!


	11. Differences

Ok, a lot happens in this chapter but first off, TWO REVIEWS!!??!?!?!? ONLY TWO FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!??!?!?!?!? NICE TO KNOW YOU CARE!!!!!!! Ok, I'm calm...bastards. J/K! (hides from angry mob)

I don't own it!

------------------------------

Vegeta finally decided to quit annoying his little woman and focused his attention on the road. Meanwhile, Bulma moved her focus onto the radio. "Vegeta, do you think if something happened to mom they would have said something by now? Right? So if something bad really happened they would have announced it by now, right?"

Vegeta, not knowing how to calm her down any longer, just let out a pathetic sigh. "Right, woman."

"Yeah," she continued, still pushing back tears, "they would have." The rest of the drive was followed with silence.

------------------------------

After a few hours had passed before the two decided to pull over and re-read the map. "Ok, so we know the hospital is by Orange Star High school, but according to this it seems that it's on the construction side of town."

Bulma looked at him quizzically, "But, Vegeta, there's no way. The only thing over there is run down buildings " She sank back into the plush car seat, taking a deep breath. "I'm telling you, something is not right. I can feel it."

Rolling his eyes and mumbling about paranoid women, Vegeta continued to drive anyway. Eventually he pulled up to a run down building with faded letters. "This is it?"

"I told you but you just wouldn't listen! Dende, are you that thick headed?" She continued ranting, missing when Vegeta mentioned he was getting out to look around. "Hey, where are you going? Get back in the car right now!"

Scowling, he cautiously walked up to the rundown hospital, stepping over broken glass and countless debris. He ran his hand on the foundation, the brick felt so old as small pieces flaked off at his delicate touch. Bulma was right. Something was going on, he just didn't know what. Bulma, however, was sitting back in the car listening to the radio. She crossed her arms and let out an agitated growl before roughly shoving open the door and following. As she slammed the door and stormed towards Vegeta she missed the sudden recall on the radio about Mrs. Briefs health report being a sick prank played by an anonymous caller, stating they were a personal doctor. 

"Vegeta! What are you doing?" she seethed. Vegeta turned around, shrugged, motioned for her to shut up, and continued investigating. He eventually stepped over what would have been the door frame and inside the musty tower, Bulma in tow. "Vegeta, please. I really want to go."  
  
It was then that the first shot rang out. Misfire, but that was enough for Vegeta to grab Bulma and run like hell out of there. He ran as fast as his feet could carry him, holding onto Bulma who was now close to sobbing in fear. He didn't think why there were no more gunshots, he just ran to the car. However, right on the hood of his ride sat a man he swear he could almost recognize. He watched as the man flicked his cigarette away and inside Vegeta's car, burning the leather seat. Feeling powerless all Vegeta could do was quickly move Bulma behind him. This quickly alerted Versetti into raising his gun, "Don't fucking move, punk."

Vegeta watched as the man ran his free hand through his hair. "Who are you?"

The man smirked, showing off his tar stained teeth, "Don't fucking matter to you, boy. Now, little miss Bulma, please step forward." Instead of following orders, Vegeta kept her behind his back. Not used to people disobeying him, he was quick to shoot Vegeta in his right thigh. Vegeta was quick to fall, Bulma following after crying. "Now look what happened. You could have saved yourself the pain, asshole, but no. You gotta be a fuckin hero." He roughly shoved Bulma away from Vegeta, pushing his face into Vegeta's pain ridden face, "And the best part? It was all in vain." With that, Bulma was shot through the stomach.

She fell.

"NO!" Vegeta watched as her blood seeped onto the rough terrain, mixing with the sand to form a thick mud. He crawled on his arms over to her body. "Bulma, Bulma talk to me. Oh Dende, please talk to me." Her blue eyes were slowly loosing their brightness and he swore he could see her skin paling considerably by the second. She began to cough up blood, trying just to say her goodbyes. "Don't go, please don't go. Stay with me." He ran his fingers through her hair in desperation that somehow his touch might save her. While he caressed her, he barely heard Versetti call in and report his mission completed.

"Yeah, had to shoot the damn brat in the leg to get to her but he'll live. Oh, you still want the head?" 

"No," the voice on the radio stated, "just get out of there. Can't have us getting caught now can we."

"Alright then, be over in a few to collect the payment."

With that he hung up and left a dying Bulma and panicked Vegeta alone. Bulma finally pushed out enough blood from her mouth by now, "V..Vegeta."

"Hush woman, you'll be fine." She watched his eyes glaze over yet refuse to cry. Not now, not when he was still sure she would be ok. "We just gotta get you to a hospital."

She laughed, "Isn't that what got us in trouble?" She coughed up more blood. "Vegeta. I love you."

He closed his eyes tight and regained his composure. "I love you too. I always have." He leaned down to kiss her lips one last time.

"I'll see you later." she promised and then she was gone. For the first time in years, Vegeta cried.

-------------------------------

My whole life has changed

Since you came in,

I knew back then

You were that special one

I'm so in love, so deep in love

You make my life complete

You are so sweet, no one competes

Glad you came into my life

You blind me with your love,

with you I have no sight

-Differences by Ginuwine

----------------------

After mourning his loss, a new side of Vegeta turned out. He roughly shoved his fingers inside his gun shot wound and yanked out the tiny villain, throwing it as from him as possible. He slowly got up, flinching as he felt the pain shoot through him and feeling the blood ooze out of his body. He gritted his teeth as he grabbed onto Bulma and held her in his arms. Slowly, he made his way to the car, putting her gently into the vehicle as if she were still alive. He went to his side and saw the cigarette the man had thrown earlier. He scowled and screamed in agony, as he relived the whole event in his head. Finally he threw the cigarette into an empty cup holder, 'Might work for evidence.'

He drove towards the Briefs mansion.

On the way the mans face was plaguing him. How did he know him? Why was the man he spoke to sound so familiar? He looked over to Bulma's lifeless body and choked back further sobs. Turning his attention back to the road, he decided to think of it later. Pulling up to the mansion, he knew there was no way they would let in the son of their biggest rival, especially after the papers. So, after checking out the density of the giant gate, he revved up his car and sped through like no tomorrow. Hundreds of guards chased his car up the path to the mansion, thousands of sirens screaming, but Vegeta didn't care. He watched as Doctor Briefs ran outside with a riffle and aim it at his windshield. He immediately started honking, confusing the poor doctor into lowering his weapon.

Boy was Dr. Briefs pissed when he saw Vegeta step out of the car, but not nearly as much as when he saw who was in the passenger seat. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY!" He quickly ran down to the younger man as Vegeta carried Bulma lovingly in his arms.

It was then that a brain lapse occurred in Vegeta, triggering a memory of a time he met his fathers "associate."

"Versetti"

Within the half hour, Vegeta was incarcerated.

------------------

The next day Vegeta was released after his story and the cigarette butt were released. A few days later he walked out of the court room where Versetti had been charged with Bulma's death and numerous others to be charged later. However, even this bit of good news could not cheer up Vegeta. For one, his father had legally disowned him but that didn't matter as the Briefs took him in majorly because of reason number two. Vegeta was going to have a son. When Burma's autopsy had been performed, they found tiny fetus cells inside of her. However, both mother and child were lost. It was when the Briefs saw Vegeta's expression upon hearing his 'family' had both passed that they really believed he cared for their daughter. But the major reason Vegeta was so distraught was that he still hadn't figured out who had hired Versetti. He lightly patted his coat pocket, inside holding the new hand gun he bought with B&V inscribed on the handle.

Walking down fifth avenue, he ran into a larger man. Before he could apologize or, in Vegeta style, keep walking, he looked up in to the face of his father. Well, his birth father. He watched as the older man sneered and pushed him away. However, very lightly, he heard him whisper, "Get out of here."  
  
Vegeta stopped in his tracks and ever so slowly turned around. "It was you."  
  
The gun shot echoed through the alleyways.


	12. Alone

I don't own it!

--------------------------------------

Don't you think I understand why you all hate me?

Do you honestly believe I am so dense as to believe you would dare to care about me?

If you thought I belived, you are a fool.

"What are you writing Veggie head? How come you won't show me? You're mean!"

Ahh..even her ranting still coursed through his mind. He had shot him. Shot his own father, and for what? Revenge? That wouldn't bring her back but DENDE did it make him feel so much better. He now sat in his small prison cell, awaiting a already biased court room. What could possibly force a young man to kill his last surviving parent? That's what they would whisper. Besides, what would they care when told about Bulma. Hell, that was his only defense for shooting the bastard. Death is death...murder is murder. That's the quote that would throw him in the gas chamber. He then wondered what to say when asked if he did it. Yeah, he shot the damn man and was proud of it, but shouldn't he feel the least bit of remorse? No. The bastard deserved it, but, then again, it was only a suspicion. Just because he said technically the exact thing the man on the phone did and sounded a lot like him was NOT a 100 assurance that he actually committed the deed. What if he was set up, just like they were.

Oh dende, and why did she have to be right about things this time?

He should have listened to her when she said she was suspicious. She repeatedly asked him to leave. Why did he get out of that fucking car? They were going to have a family. He was finally going to receive some sort of happiness after all the years of torture. Now? That was all gone. He was alone again, and twice as angry then he was before Bulma. When they first started going out, she was so excited. She told everyone, anyone who would listen and not look disgusted. Then she told her family and dared to go with Vegeta to tell his own family. They were tossed out of both houses, only Vegeta's father had taken it worse, the anger growing each day since then. He constantly beat Vegeta every night for months just for falling for the blue haired goddess. But why? Why weren't they happy that their companies could merge together, forming one giant coorporation. He knew. Each would have to give up half of their control. No, of course their fathers wouldn't surrender that. It was always about the dollar. 'But here I am, getting off topic,' he mentally scolded himself.

A loud slam shook him out of his thoughts and he was led into a large courtroom that would decide his fate.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the hearing of Vegeta Ouiji jr. for the murder of his father Vegeta Ouiji Sr. All rise for the honorable..."

yada yada...Vegeta fidgeted as he was allowed to sit. He barely registered on what was happening around him, answering yes, no, and such when the attention was brought to him repeatedly. Hours later he was sentenced. Guilty. Penalty? Death by gas chamber. He was stuck in a trance as they dragged him back to his cell. Tomorrow at noon, he would face his fate.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He waited. Alone in the dark cell, he waited. For what? To die? No. Death meant nothing to him now. In fact, he would be seeing Bulma again so it mattered not what would happen to him. It wasn't until now that Vegeta truly looked into his beliefs on the hereafter. What if this was it? What if this was the only life he got and he blew it. What if it was worth, he had to come back in a new form. Would he be able to find Bulma again? Not only that, but she would be a few days older than him now. It was mind blowing. It was in that moment that Vegeta prayed. He prayed that no matter what may happen that he would only be able to see Bulma one last time. Even if it was just to tell her for the last time how much he loved her. Funny how death and loss can force even the toughest of hearts to reflect. He only wished things could have been different.

He stayed up the entire night.

The next morning he was greeted by a priest, probably as a last chance confessional. The father sat down before Vegeta and his final meal, sushi. Bulma's favorite dish. Neither spoke for a moment as Vegeta was unsure of what to say and the father so shocked at seeing such a young man on death row. It just didn't seem right that he should be sentenced this way when so many other murderers were sentenced to less. Finally, Vegeta looked up and into the blue eyes of the older man before him. He sighed and nodded, allowing the priest to begin the ritual.

After a few precious minutes, the priest left, vowing never to return to death row as the young mans confession left him almost heartbroken. Vegeta was led down the cell block and into the room where no one sat to watch. 

He died that hour.

-----------------------------------------------------------

OK, first off, I've been pretty good with updating huh? Hehe! Well, this is a really depressing ending huh? Don't worry, there is still an epilogue and, if anyone cares, I'm always up to writing a sequel. How? You'll find out next chapter.


	13. The End

This is the end my dear readers. I am still leaning on retirement from writing, but at the same time, I feel that I have so much more to offer. I have so many ideas for not only B/V stories, but actually ones for Goku/Bulma fans and one small idea for a one shot Vegeta comedy (Called "Vegeta meets his match"). All in all, if you still want me, tell me. I will be happy to continue my writing, but I don't want to do it if everyone would just wish I shut up and disappear. If you want me to go, tell me and I'll wrap up Goku goes to Ohio and be on my way. Overall, I've enjoyed the ride.

------------------------

Shades of Crimson- I wondered what happened to you! I was posting two chapters and didn't get one review from you! TSK! Lol, I've had my moments with your stories though so I guess we're even. I'm so happy that you liked the last chaps though! I tried to break in some of my writing techniques, you seriously don't know how hard it is for me to write regular B/V since my best stories are the morbid, original ones. I finally have a B/V that I can mesh it with now!!! Sequel soon? Hehehe...you know me! What do you think?

Marci- Well, I guess I could bring them back with the dragon balls or something...but then the sequel wouldn't...oops...said too much! Overall, they aren't coming back to this dimension.

Vampiress-06- I tried my best to alter the mood that way, so I guess I succeeded!

MT96- I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to update as soon as I possibly could!

Zicke- This epilogue deals with their afterlife, so sit back and enjoy!

On that terms, no this epilogue is not to show what happens to any of the other chars such as Vegeta Sr. If you really want to know, he went to hell. This chapter is more on closure with Bulma and Vegeta than wrapping up everyone else. You'll see what I mean by the sequel.

-------------------

I don't own it. You'll all hate me but I'm going to bed now then to classes tomorrow so. This was a two day process!!! intermission Ok I'm back...listening to Total Eclipse of the Heart. You'd better appreciate me, I have a music test in 3 hours and I'm doing this instead of studying further.

--------------------

Vegeta opened his eyes to see himself standing in front of a rather large desk. He followed the desk upwards and took in the face of a rather large red guy. He looked behind him to see countless souls with no body, then back to himself. He too had no form. Sighing, he closed his eyes in calm realization; he had died. His attention was yet again diverted when he heard his name called and, without control, he felt his body pulled from the line. It was almost as if his body would not listen to him. "Hmmm. Mr. Ouiji. That's the second time your name has appeared on the list. Oh. Junior, eh? Well, that makes a bit more sense. Lets look at your records." The mammoth figure pulled out a rather large book, filled with torn out pages and what looked like pictures. "Hmm, born to Vegeta Ouiji and his wife Rachelle. Not a safe birth, mother died shortly after. Lets skip ahead." With each paged turned, Vegeta could see the mans face becoming more and more grim. Vegeta already knew where he was headed, but the small chance of seeing Bulma popped in his mind. He quickly looked around, hope fleeting as only the wavy figures were in the room. "Well, Mr. Ouiji. It seems that you perfectly weigh out. Your forces of evil were ultimately conquered by good. Looks like we have to send you to...oh wait. What's this?" Vegeta watched as, if by magic, red ink began to appear on the pages. The man quickly read this, then looked down to Vegeta. "You killed your father?"

Vegeta lowered his head and nodded. The figure sat back in his large chair and rubbed his chin. "Due to earlier processing you would have been sent to heaven, but now, well, that one thing out weighs the good. I'm sorry but you're going to have to..."

"WAIT!"

Both men looked over to the side and saw a floating Bulma run over. She looked at Vegeta, but he already knew she could not recognize him. So, instead, she looked up to the figure. "Did you say this was Vegeta Ouiji jr?"  
  
The other man, obviously peeved on the interruption leaned forward, "Yes. Didn't I already sort you?"

"Yes, yes, heaven! But where exactly is this man being sent."  
  
"Why, hell of course."  
  
"WHAT!? WHY WOULD YOU SEND HIM THERE!? WHAT DID HE DO?"

The demi god leaned forward, a vein popping out of his head, "Are you saying that my judgment is incorrect?"

Bulma crossed her arms, "Yes. Yes I am!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" The whole room seemed to shake with the god's booming voice. All seemed to cower. That is, all but Bulma and Vegeta. "I'll have you know I've been doing this for eons!" He slammed his fist on the counter of his desk, "What makes you think such a man deserves to go to heaven?"

"What did he do?"

"He killed his father."  
  
Bulma gasped at that declaration and turned to the wavy figure. "Did you really?" She watched as the cloudy figure moved what seemed to be its head up and down. "Why?"

Because he killed you. He tried to say it, but it wouldn't come out. His voice had not been granted to him at this time. However, it seemed that the other two were able to understand him.

"He did it to avenge me? Does that count for nothing."

"Murder is murder here. No form of justice can change that."  
  
"But what about Hercule and saving the world? Does he go to hell too?"

"The good must outweigh or equal the bad."  
  
Bulma cursed to herself. Finally she looked up, "I want to go with him."

The god sighed, he hated his job sometimes, "It is not allowed. You would undo everything if you were to follow. Rules would be broken and you would prove Kami wrong, resulting in the apocalypse."  
  
"When I was judged, I was told that I was allowed to choose rebirth or heaven. I requested sanctuary here until my lover returned to me. Well he is here and I am ready to choose."

Vegeta watched as she turned to him. "I chose rebirth." He quirked his eyebrow, wondering what would happen and why she would chose such a thing. The god took out her papers and stamped them.

He then turned to the closest assistant. "Take her to the station. Clear her memory, assign a new family...the works. Get going." He then turned to Bulma, "I don't regularly do this, but..." He then assigned Vegeta his old body back, giving him a voice and everything. "You may say goodbye."

Bulma turned to look into Vegeta's confused ebony eyes and sighed, struggling to hold back tears. "I promise I will remember you and when I do, I will find a way for us to be together again." She began to cry as Vegeta placed his lips over hers and pulled away. "I love you, Vegeta. Please remember that. I will find a way. I promise you, I will find a way."

"Woman, this is my last chance. I love you forever. I only wish I had your forgiveness. I'm sorry I did this to you. To us. I'm sorry."

Bulma quickly put a finger to his mouth to quickly replace it with another kiss, "I was never angry. I love you. Remember that and remember me."

They kissed one last time before Bulma was taken away and Vegeta was sorted into one of the lowest levels of hell.

-------------------

Nine months later, a baby girl was born on the planet Frawdu. She had lilac hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. She looked exactly human besides one thing. Her blue tail. The little girl was born to the non native family Cabbage. Two renegade saiyans from planet Vegeta.

Meanwhile, Vegeta suffered.

-------------------------

The end.

Well?? Do you want the sequel or not?


	14. Sequel Teaser

Teaser: (just to not sound weird, I've mixed up the spelling of the parents names. Now watch me fuck up the entire DBZ story line. Ahh...I love A/U... Oh, this is really part two, and this is where the plot really starts.)

A small girl was born to the Saiyan Cabbage family. The two had escaped from Vegetasai when the threat of Frieza occurred, being that they were the head scientists. However, now the two had recently received message that they may return since Frieza had been destroyed by the Saiyan army. However, the father had just finished packing as his mate of 3 years sat down in their living room.

A woman with long, jagged black hair and eyes blue as the midnight sky rocked her newborn child. "Oh, Celerie, she's so beautiful!"

A large, burly man with regular Saiyan coloring walked into the main room and picked up his daughter by the back of her neck, lifting her like a kitten before his face. Due to the Saiyans advanced genetics, he could do so without snapping her spine, but that didn't mean by any factor that it was comfortable. So, much to her credit, the baby let out a horrendous scream that could wake the neighbors and then some. "Damn brat. Where did this coloring come from?" He glared at his mate across the room while she stood up quickly, snatching her newborn from his hands.

"In case you haven't noticed, my father had this coloring. Not to mention I have blue eyes jackass." She rocked the baby and moved across the room, far from his prying eyes. "Besides, it makes her unique." 

"Carotta (Kay. Row. T. Ah)...ah fuck it. You're going soft over a damn kid." He huffed and left the house, going outside to train.

She stuck out her tongue and turned to her baby, "Don't listen to him. I know you are going to be one of the strongest Saiyans ever. Aren't you Buruma?"

------------------

Elsewhere

"Vegeta, you are here for your yearly assessment. According to our records not only have you helped restore order in multiple mutinous situations you have also recruited many of the evil souls down here to assist you. This has NEVER happened here before and, to celebrate so, we have decided to reward you. You came here because of one mark against you and we believe you have paid your dues. We are releasing you now. However, you cannot be unleashed into heaven so we will have to either send you to a new life or you may select one dying soul to replace, so long as they are smaller than one year and match your coloring. Choose wisely.

Vegeta looked up to the hooded figure and then onto a holographic form of planets. "In my last previous life, where was I?" 

The man looked down, "You lived on the planet Vegetasai. There are three infants dying right now, their souls are not strong enough to survive. You may chose of any."

Vegeta smirked, "Give me the one of the highest ranking."

"Farewell Vegeta, may this life be more to you than the last."

With that, Vegeta replaced the soul of the dying Saiyan prince. His memory erased.

"Don't you suppose it is strange that his name has been the same for the last six lives?"

"Ah, you don't understand. They are all chances. His soul will not be at rest until he finds and may keep his true love."

"You mean he has lost his love six times?"  
  
"Yes. Lets hope this time goes better. Because each soul only has until the seventh chance."

"Well seven isn't so bad."

"Yes, but for four of his lives, his soul mate was on a different planet."

"So it's all soul mates? Soul mates are real!" The hooded figure walked away while his apprentice continued to think.

------

This is the intro to the sequel...now you decide if you want this to come around.


End file.
